Illogic Perfection
by LilyandJamesLover
Summary: After a moment in the Head's Common Room Lily discovers her true feelings for James after he admits his feeling for her.


> Hey guys, this kinda popped into my head so I decided to post it, hopefully you'll like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you don't recognize.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Illogical Perfection
> 
> * * *
> 
> Have you ever had such a shock that your world stops moving. I mean, everything frozen, as if someone hit the pause button at the most dramatic moment of my life. I mean, how do I go from sitting in the Head's Common Room doing homework to having James Potter lying on top of me and telling me he loves me? Sound impossible to you too? Well guess what, it happened, it is happening!  
  
I'm doing homework, Transfiguring, which is my worse subject, when James barges in.  
  
"Hey Lils." He says, plopping down beside me.  
  
"Don't call me Lils." I snapped. We had agreed to be civil to each other so we could get through this year as Head Boy and Girl without killing anyone, it had actually turned into a pretty decent friendship up till now.  
  
"Oh, someone's a little crabby today." James said, he picked up my homework, ignoring my grunt of protest. "You work too much, you need to loosen up." he said, tossing the parchment to the other end of the couch.  
  
"James!" I yelled, reaching over him to get the parchment. He grabbed my arm, pulling me into him.  
  
I inhaled his scent, damn, he smelt so...good. Why had I never noticed before, oh yeah, I had always slapped him if he got within 10 feet of me. I suddenly felt guilty for that.  
  
" Like I said..." he held me away from him and looked into my eyes. "Loosen up."  
  
Did I mention he looked into my eyes, he has this thing about my eyes. "They shine like emeralds." he says, but I had never really noticed his eyes before now. I always thought they were brown, but if you look closely you could see little specs of gold, like chocolate covered caramel.  
  
"Lily?" He asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, a little breathless at my new findings.  
  
"Good." he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"What?" I asked, sensing he was planning something.  
  
I turned out to be right.  
  
He started tickling me, might I add I am very ticklish!  
  
"No...no, James stop...stop!" I shrieked, laughing like an idiot. I tried pushing him away, but ended up just making up both fall off the couch.   
  
After what seemed like eternity I finally caught his hands, holding them far away from me. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. When I opened them James' face was very close to mine.  
  
I felt lightheaded, he was staring at me, but it was more like he was looking through me. I got lost in his eyes, so much I almost missed what he said, almost.  
  
"I love you."  
  
It was barely a whisper, I was surprised I heard it, though at the moment I was more surprised that he said it.  
  
"What?" I couldn't of heard him right, it had to of been the wind, maybe I had just imagined it...  
  
"I love you." He said, more firmly this time, I definitely didn't imagine it.   
  
My eyes went wide with realization, he was watching me for my reaction, how the bloody hell was I suppose to react to that?  
  
Then it hit me, this was James Potter, he was a player, he had probably told millions of girls that before. I knew it was unlikely though, he had changed so much, but I pushed that thought to the back of my head. He couldn't love me, I mean, we were 17 years old for Merlin's sake. Millions of thought raced through my mind, I couldn't do this, I couldn't....  
  
"I...I need to get back to...Transfiguring." I said, he looked confused.  
  
"I finally tell you how I've felt about you since I first saw you and all you want do is homework?" He asked, obviously hurt and a little angry.  
  
"James, you have no idea what love is" Ok, even I thought I was beginning to go too far with this, but I couldn't stop.  
  
"You're just a silly boy who doesn't like not getting what he wants and..." He cut me off, pressing his lips to mine, so softly I believe I would of gone weak in the knees had I been standing. So softly I felt it, felt the passion, the lust, ...the love.  
  
I felt his hand, rough and warm, on my cheek as he pulled away. I was barely breathing, I unconsciously licked my lips. I swallowed, opening my eyes and looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." He started to move his hand away.  
  
"Shh." I said, putting a finger to his lips and placing my other hand over his, which was still on my cheek.  
  
"Lily..." He started, obviously confused. I shushed him again. "But..." I put my finger over his lips again and he was silent.  
  
I trailed my fingers from his lips to his cheek and saw him close his eyes, did I really have that much of an affect on him? I moved my hand to his hair, his ruffled, raven hair which I suddenly found so adorable instead of "messy".  
  
He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Lily..." He started again, seeming determined this time.  
  
I pushed his head down and caught his lips with mine.  
  
How did he do that? How can someone change your view of them in mere minutes? Is it really true that you could fall in love with someone you've known for years just by looking into their eyes and seeing something that wasn't there before? I guess you'll only realize it when it happens to you, when you get the butterflies in your stomach and the walking-on-air feeling when you touch that wasn't there before, it may be illogical, but that's when you'll realize that love is not logical, but the perfection of illogic. And that was my reason, my reason I believed him, I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. Had it always been there? Had he always loved me? I didn't know, but now I've realized it's ok if he does love me, because I love him back
> 
> * * *
>
>> Wahoo.   
  
This is just a one shot, had it stuck in my head and I needed to get it out.  
  
I'd appreciate it greatly if you reviewed, thanks.  
  
Mystery


End file.
